Ash Ketchum (To Melt Fire)
|region = |relatives = (mother) Unnamed father |class = }} Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is a near-constant protagonist in To Melt Fire and one of Gabby's friends. Appearance Ash is average height for his age. He has black hair that is mostly hidden by a Pokémon League hat, dark brown eyes, and has lightning bolt shaped markings under each eye. Character Pokémon As a Trainer, Ash has captured and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of To Melt Fire. With a rather atypical training philosophy, he deems every Pokémon as an individual and believes a mix of trust, friendship, and hard work will help overcome all odds. Having befriended several Pokémon prior to capturing them, Ash has little more than hard work to worry about after. Despite working best with speedy Pokémon with hard-hitting moves, Ash is willing to train any Pokémon that comes into his care. Ash is attached to his Pokémon, and prefers to fight and train with them personally. However, he has allowed knowledgeable Trainers to bring out the best in his Pokémon if they can really help. 'Currently in rotation' Ash does not keep the same party at all times. Instead, he swaps his on hand Pokémon with ones that are being stored at 's lab. 'Upcoming' This section is for the Pokémon that Ash will capture in future. Excluding Shinies, Mega Evolutions, and Legendaries, this list is subject to change if need be. 'In training' This section is for the Pokémon that Ash still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. 'Released' This section is for the Pokémon that Ash formally into the . 'Traded away' This section is for the Pokémon that Ash . 'Ride Pokémon' This section is for the Ash used. He was given permission to use his own since he owns so many Pokémon, but still uses some that are supplied by Alola. 'Temporary' This section is for the Pokémon that Ash temporarily partnered with, many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer, or were wild Pokémon that Ash temporarily teamed up with. , , , and .}} , , and .}} and .}} 'Befriended' This section is for the Pokémon that Ash had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Achievements 'Badges obtained' 'Kanto Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : Boulder Badge.png|In Fighting a Hopeless Battle Cascade Badge.png|In A Moment of Growth Thunder Badge.png|In Gym Battle With Shocking Results Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge 'Orange Islands Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Coral-Eye Badge.png|Coral-Eye Badge 50px-Sea Ruby Badge.png|Sea Ruby Badge 50px-Spike Shell Badge.png|Spike Shell Badge 50px-Jade Star Badge.png|Jade Star Badge 'Johto Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge 'Hoenn Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge 'Battle Frontier Symbols' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png|Knowledge Symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png|Guts Gymbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png|Tactics Symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png|Luck Symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png|Spirits Symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png|Ability Symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png|Brave Symbol 'Sinnoh Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge 50px-Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge 50px-Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge 50px-Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge 50px-Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge 50px-Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge 50px-Icicle Badge.png|Icicle Badge 50px-Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge 'Unova Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge 'Kalos Badges' This listing is of the s Ash has obtained in the : 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge 'Alola trials' This listing is of the Ash has cleared in the : Pikaniumz.png|Pikanium Z Pikashuniumz.png|Pikashunium Z Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (earned in Verdant Cavern trial) Fightiniumz.png|Fightinium Z (earned in Melemele Island grand trail) Snorliumz.png|Snorlium Z Wateriumz.png|Waterium Z (earned in Brooklet Hill trial) Firiumz.png|Firium Z (earned in Wela Volcano Park trial) Grassiumz.png|Grassium Z (earned in Lush Jungle trial) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) Inciniumz.png|Incinium Z Electriumz.png|Electrium Z (earned in Hokulani Observatory trial) Steeliumz.png|Steelium Z (earned after Hokulani Observatory trial) Lycaniumz.png|Lycanium Z Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z (earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) Decidiumz.png|Decidium Z Psychiumz.png|Psychium Z Buginiumz.png|Buginium Z Darkiniumz.png|Darkinium Z (earned in Ula'ula Island grand trail) Flyiniumz.png|Flyinium Z Poisoniumz.png|Poisonium Z Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Fairiumz.png|Fairium Z (earned in Seafolk Village trial) Groundiumz.png|Groundium Z (earned in Poni Island grand trail) Iciumz.png|Icium Z 'Pokémon League ranking' Ash has competed in the following : * — Top 16 (A Different Format! 6VS6!!) * — Top 8 (Currently untitled) * — Top 8 (Currently untitled) * (Sinnoh League) — Top 4 (Sinnoh League Semi-Finals!) * — Top 4 (Currently untitled) * (Kalos League) — Runner-up (Currently untitled) * — Winner (Currently untitled) 'Championship matches' Ash challenged the following Pokémon championships as well: * — Champion (Watching The Orange Island Leagues! Ash VS Drake!!) 'Pokémon competitions' Ash has also participated in the following : *'Annual Vermilion City S.S. Anne Ticket Competition' — Winner (Gym Battle With Shocking Results) Items Kanto Pokédex PO.png|Pokédex given by Professor Oak (prior to To Melt Fire) Rainbow_Wing_M20.png|Rainbow Wing given by Ho-oh (prior to To Melt Fire) Key Stone anime.png|Key Stone gifted from Mr. Fuji Trevor Charizard Charizardite Y.png|Charizardite Y gifted from Mr. Fuji Poké_Flute_PO.png|Poké Flute gifted from Mr. Fuji Trivia *Ash currently has seven different Pokémon and ten species when including evolutions. **If all goes according to plans, Ash will have captured 93 Pokémon in total, including 28 Unown, while having trained 128 different species. ***This is nearly 16% of the Pokémon as of Generation 7. **Ash has never officially caught a Fairy-type Pokémon. **Ash has captured five Pseudo-Legendaries. **Ash has hatched eight eggs. ***Of those eight, Ash has only ever not caught one, that being Misty's Togepi. **Ash will Mega Evolve six of his Pokémon. ***He can also use Battle Bonds with Greninja. *The author originally gave him a Beedrillhttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/To_Melt_Fire?diff=276360&oldid=276017, but in the rewrite, he didn't receive one due to the lack of development that could be done with it. References ---- Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:To Melt Fire